Vice Granscenic
| gender = gender::Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::Calnarog | born = born::0050 | relatives = Laguna Granscenic (sister) | affiliations = Air Force 1039 (pre-''StrikerS'') member of::Capital Air Force (pre-''StrikerS'') member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS) TSAB Midchilda Ground HQ (post-''StrikerS'') | rank = Ground Sergeant (pre-''StrikerS'') Ground Sergeant Leader (post-''StrikerS'') | occupation = Helicopter Pilot Sniper | qualify = Helicopter Pilot A (Master) | partner = | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda | magic_color = magic color::Blue green | magic_rank = mage rank::B+; Ground[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Storm Raider | name_ja = ヴァイス・グランセニック | name_romaji = Vaisu Guransenikku | first = | voices = }} is a helicopter pilot introduced in . In the main series, it is revealed that he is a former elite sniper. He also develops a firm friendship with a fellow sharpshooter Teana Lanster, which apparently continues after StrikerS. Name His family name is presumably a reference to the . Pre-''StrikerS'' Eight years before StrikerS (between April-December 0067), Vice joins the Administrative Bureau at the age of 17, and serves under Signum in the Armed Forces. Six years prior to StrikerS (0069), his sister Laguna Granscenic is taken hostage by a criminal, and Vice, then a sniper of the Armed Forces, accidentally shoots her in the left eye while targeting the culprit. Such a mistake makes Vice doubt himself and he gives up his sniper career. In (August 0072), Vice possesses the rank of Ground Sergeant and serves as a helicopter pilot in Air Force 1039, working along his junior Alto Krauetta under Signum. The three discuss the Relics and the planning of Hayate Yagami's extra force during a meal with Nanoha Takamachi after she visits their Force for tactics teaching. They are, prior to their secondment to Riot Force 6 in March 0075, transferred altogether to the Midchilda Capital Air Force, where Vice and Alto are assigned to the Transportation Group's 2nd Squad. In StrikerS Vice, now aged 24, is a helicopter pilot in Riot Force 6, positioned under the member of::Long Arch. He occasionally talks with Teana and tells her not to overdo it when she begins her overnight training and pushing herself too hard. Later on, Vice is revealed to be an extremely skilled sniper, as shown when he takes down the Gadget Drones when Jail Scaglietti's allies assault the Long Arch to capture Vivio. However, he is knocked out when a flashback of Laguna prevents him from shooting Lutecia Alpine, giving her time to knock him out. When Jail Scaglietti sets his plan to take over residence::Midchilda with the Saint's Cradle into motion, Laguna seeks Vice out and tells him that she has long forgiven him, allowing him to come to terms with his past and join the battle alongside Zafira. He plays an essential role in the final confrontation by covering Subaru Nakajima and Teana's insertion into the Cradle to extract Nanoha, Vivio and Hayate. After the dissolution of Riot Force 6 in April 0076, Vice is promoted as Ground Sergeant Leader and returned to the Midchilda Ground Headquarters as Helicopter Pilot. He has also re-acquired the qualification as an Armed Force member. In Sound Stage X In appears in::Sound Stage X, Vice and Teana head off to take out some Mariage clones that approach them while trying to reach what they suspect is their next target. In Force Vice is yet to make any appearance in Force. However, in chapter 23, Alto introduces herself as the secondary Helicopter Pilot of "Force/Section 6", implying Vice may also be transferred to the Special Duty Section 6 as the primary Helicopter Pilot. Powers Vice's Intelligent Device is Storm Raider, which can, in addition to her weapon function, aid in the piloting of helicopter when Vice has given up his sniper career. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters